Captive
by InnocentVoltage
Summary: Darren Hunter had been Arizona's patient for over 3 years because of liver cancer and is in need of a new one. What happens when one transplant goes wrong and his father seeks revenge? What happens if his son doesn't pull through? What if... Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own. :)

Hey guys this is my very first fan fiction, so bear with me :). Short chapters as well.

Summary: Darren Hunter had been Arizona's patient for over 3 years because of liver cancer and is in need of a new one. What happens when one transplant goes wrong and his father seeks revenge? What happens if his son doesn't pull through? What if...

"... Arizona?"

"Yeah Darren?" I replied sweetly

"I don't feel so good"

Darren shifted around on his bed trying to find a position which was comfortable to lie down in.

"I know, I know but it's all going to be fine because you know what?"

"What?"

"We've found a match for you. Your going to get a new liver today. Your dad and I discussed this last night. It should be arriving soon and we'll get you all prepped and ready for this. You ready?"

My heart melted when I saw his lifeless face shine. For the first time in months I had actually seen him smile.

"Finally" he managed to get one word out before falling asleep.

He would need that sleep anyways, surgery was scheduled for 3pm today.

"So your really going to do a liver transplant on an 8 year old?"

"Why not Teddy? It's not like you haven't done anything like that on a little child"

"Alright then but a fair warning, if this turns out badly, your going to have a harsh time with his dad. He's already lost his daughter"

We sat down in the cafeteria joining Mark and Callie for lunch. I kiss her on her cheek before I sat down.

"Hey Callie" I greeted. "Mark"

"So, heard that your doing a liver transplant on an 8 year old."

"C'mon Callie! You too? I mean like, it's no big deal. People do transplants all the time!"

"Yeah but not on 8 year olds" Callie whispered to Mark as they took a bite of their lunch.

One of our pagers beeped and we all looked down to see if it was ours  
"Not mine" I said

"Me neither" Teddy and Mark said simultaneously.

"Guess it's mine. See you tonight Zona? Remember, its date night"

Callie and I made sure that every second Thursday we would get out of work earlier so we could have some time to ourselves. Usually we would sit on the couch, watch romantic comedies and laugh at them but going out on an actually date seemed like the thing for tonight.

"Oh shit. Just forgot that I needed to check up on a patient. Catch ya guys later" Teddy darted off

"And that leaves the two of us." Mark added.

Great. Just what I needed. To be alone with Mark. It's bad enough that I needed to see him everyday but having face time with him alone? Great. That's exactly what I needed. Well, not that I have anything against him. Just, well, he's Mark.

"Yay..."

Marks pager went off

"And then there was one. See ya at home Blondie"

Great. Just great. Lunch by myself. I decided to cut lunch short and check up on Darren before his transplant just to make sure everything was fine.

"Hey Darren" I said as softly as I could

"Hi Arizona" His words barely came out as a whisper. He was getting weaker and weaker.

"All ready for 3pm?" I looked over his charts and made sure everything was in order

"Hope so"

A few minutes later, or what felt like a few minutes later, some nurses took Darren and wheeled him into the OR.

"See you in the OR, Dr. Robbins" one of the nurses said.

I looked over the chart one more time as Mr. Hunter came up behind me.

"Dr. Robbins? Whats the chance that Darren will make it through the surgery?"

"mm.. I'd say a good 85% at his health and age. Don't worry Mr. Hunter, I will do my best to make sure that he pulls through."

"Better."

The bitterness is his voice made me cringe and it was clear that I had some issues with Mr. Hunter. He was buff and he was at least a head taller than me. There was something about him which had scared me, something about him which was off but it wasn't any of my business to judge my patients father.

I walked over to the elevator pressing the down button multiple times.

"Cmon... " I muttered underneath my breath

I was desperate to leave this floor. There was something off about it. Something strange about Mr. Hunter. I mean, your son has been having issues for the past 3 years, its not like someone to sleep through it all and barely be by his side right?

-ding-

Finally. The elevators doors opened and no surprise Mark was in it. He was always in the elevator.

"Going down?"

"OR" I replied.

The elevator ride was pretty silent. He and I rarely had anything in common.

-ding-

"See ya Blondie"

I let out a small chuckle.

I examined the OR board to see which room Darren was in. OR 3.

When I got there, Bailey was already there, ready and scrubbed in.

I got ready as fast as I could and helped her carry Darren onto the operating table.

"On my count" Bailey said. "One, two, three!"

And with that, Darren was all ready to go.

I looked down and found his chocolate eyes starring back at mine.

"Your going to be okay Darren. You'll be okay"

The anesthesiologist put the mask over Darren's face

"Count back from ten for me please?"

"Okay. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Fi..."

"He's out" The anesthesiologist replied

"Alright people lets give this boy a new liver" Bailey ordered

"Scalpel"


	2. Chapter 2

Bailey and I walked out of the OR silently and slowly towards Mr. Hunter.

"Mr. Hunter?" Bailey started

"Mr. Hunter. I-I am so very sor-"

"He died didn't he?"

"Mr. Hunter" I interrupted. "Your son... He was not as strong as I thought he was. I'm truly sorry Mr. Hunter but your- you-r son died during our transplant."

Silence filled the air between us all.

A sharp pain came from the right side of my face as the world went black.

"Arizona,"

"...Arizona, can you hear me?"

My eyes fluttered open slowly as I take in my surroundings, 4 walls of white in a small room. It must've been an exam room. Bailey. It was Bailey who took me here.

"..Bailey?" I asked, confused

"Yes, it's me Arizona. Please, lie back down. He hit you pretty hard"

I felt hands move my head around. Bailey was examining my injuries.

"It's okay Bailey, really. It's fine." I got up again only to get pushed back down onto the bed

"No, Arizona. It's not okay. He punched you pretty hard and didn't stop when you were knocked out cold either. It was only after I tried pulling him back. Which didn't go out so well because he was double my size. So I had to call security. By the time security came he kinda bet you up pretty bad.. sorry."

I could hear sympathy in her voice. It's not what I needed right now. Darren hunter died. My patient, whose been MY patient for 3 years now and he died, just like that.

"My head hurts" I whined

"I know. I paged shepherd not too long ago, he'll be here soon okay? For now, just lie down and relax. It's an order, Arizona."

She had gotten beat pretty badly. There were bruises forming on just about very bit of skin that was visible. Her face had bruises forming too. And she was pretty sure that he might've fractured her jaw.

"Okay, all done. Just bumps and bruises along the way. Nothing major" Bailey always knew how to make bad things seem better. Even tho she was the 'nazi', she always sugar coated everything. Especially when it came to family.

Derek walked in 2 minutes later and was shocked at what he saw. His face had a totally different expression while his jaw dropped

"Do I really look that bad?"I giggled

"Hmm.. No. I was just shocked that you were the reason why I was paged. Who did this to you?" He shut the door behind him and walked in to examine my head.

"Hah." It was slightly amusing to hear that. "No one in particular really. It was my patients father, he was mad, I really don't blame him."

"Well then, you'll be glad to hear there are no signs of a concussion or anything, maybe headaches but no brain damage. Get better soon Robbins"

"Oh yeah, Arizona. I may have also paged Callie..."

"BAILEY YOU DID WHAT?!"

"It's possible you have a fractured jaw... and she is your wife. She deserves to know"

I gave her a glare and then looked over at the door only to find Callie coming in.

"Bailey what's this fo- ARIZONA! What the hell happened?!"

"Torres. Calm yourself down" Bailey walked over to her gesturing for her to sit on the empty chair to gather herself up. She explained every detail to her. Even all the blows that came at me.

"Oh my god." She sighed in disbelief.

Callie walked over to me, put her hand on my cheek and traced around the bruise which was forming.

"Oh my god."

It was all she could let come out of her.

Even tho this felt like nothing to me, it had clearly effected her somehow. She sat back down on the chair and started sobbing quietly. Bailey and I looked at her and then looked at each other. I gave her look telling her to go comfort her.

"Shh, it's alright Callie. Arizona is fine. She's okay. Shh" Bailey rubbed Callies back trying to get her to stop crying. Eventually, it worked. She had stopped crying. Callie got up and came to my side.

"Bailey what did you need me for anywyas?" Callie asked

"I suspect that the punches that hit Arizona's face suggest that it's possible for her jaw to be fractured. Can you take a look for us please?"

"Certainly. Okay Arizona-." She paused to wipe away a stray tear. "If your jaw was broken, you would probably feel some sort of pain if I did this."

She grabed my jaw and pinched the sides of it as I flinched away.

"Thats no good, I hardly touched you"

"Callie, really. It's not that bad, I'm sure it will heal itself. Now go do your job and go be a badass ortho surgeon" I gave her one of my smiles only to find out it hurt for me to smile. I flinched again.

"The way your flinching whenever you move your jaw? Yeah uh, no. I'm not going to leave until your all fixed. I can't kiss my wife if it hurts too."

Bailey was standing on the other side of my bed starring at the two of us like she had see a lion in front of her.

"What?" Callie asked

"N-Nothing. I'll just wait outside. Let me know when you two are done" She walked out and waited for Callie to leave when she was done.

"Okay. That should fix itself. Let me know if it hurts anymore today okay?" She kissed me on the cheek where the bruise was

"Ouch" I giggled. "Okay Calliope. I'll see you when I get home"

I lay on the exam room bed for a little longer, alone in the room and silent.

Not long after Callie left, Bailey came back in to tell me I needed to rest and recommend that I took the day off. I would've been nice, but I had a few more patients to deal with before I could go. Even if I did go home now, it would only be an hour earlier. So I didn't mind.

I got off the bed and thanked Bailey for helping me get back up on my feet in that short time.

As soon as I finished up, I raced back to my locker and changed clothes to get ready for Date night. I looked in the mirror and found a broken girl starring back. It was humiliating having to go through the rest of the day looking like that. I reached into my bag to try and cover up my bruises with some make-up. I did the best I could, though it still showed slightly.

8.15pm. Still enough time to make Callie dinner before she came home.

I walked out the back door of the hospital headed towards my car. Suspiciously, the lights near the carpark were all dim and barely let out enough light to even find my car. After a good 5 minutes of wondering aorund the carpark, I found my car. As I fumbled around my bag for my car keys, a pair of heavy footsteps came my way. I turned around to see who it was but clearly I didn't turn around fast enough.

A pair of hands grabbed me from behind. One holding my mouth shut and the other dragging my body back. Dragging me into the dark alleyway near the side of the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

I struggled to keep my breath. I tried wriggling out of his or her hands, trying to yell for help but it only turned out to be worse.

"Shut up bitch. Shut up and you won't die tonight" A low voice said

That voice. That was a familiar voice. It was definitely a him now, no doubt. Those words engraved into my brain and I dare not to yell out again. I lay limp letting him drag me wherever he needed me to be. I was scared. Scared that this was only the beginnings of his plans for me. Scared to die.

When we got to the alleyway, there was barely any light out at all. The only source was the moon, which was coincidentally covered by clouds tonight.

He threw me down to the floor and then pulled me up to a sitting position by my hair. I was leaning against the wall of the alleyway.

"Alright bitch. Your going to do what I say, when I want and what I want. Got it?"

I was too afraid to say anything. When I tried, nothing ever came out of my mouth.

He raised his voice

"You got it?"

Again, nothing came out.

I felt a hard blow to the left side of my face. He had punch me.

"Ouch." I whimpered.

He grabed my arm and twisted it backwards. I couldn't help but let out an agonising cry of pain. At that moment, he shoved a piece of material in my mouth to stop my cry. Tears were coming out uncontrollably and a sharp pain came up my arm. Delayed pain from him twisting my arm backwards.

The sick bastard smiled creepily.

"Thats it girl. I'm not afraid to do things to you. So you will do as I say. YOU GOT IT?"

He asked me one more time and I nodded.

He was satisfied. He let go of my arm and squatted down never letting his eyes off me.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you babe. Your only going to get hurt if you disobey me. You're my bitch now. Okay?"

Those words. They might've been only words but they got through to me. 'You're my bitch now' . It repeated over and over.

He put his filthy hands on my thighs, one on each. Gently stroking them. Moving his hand up and down each one. I wasn't sure what he wanted but one thing I had just realised was that he hadn't tied me down to anything yet. If I wanted to, I could make a run for it. I just needed the right timing.

"Oh babe, you know that I'm trying to be nice here right? If I wanted to, I could've killed you by now. But no, were going to have fun tonight"

He lay his hands off me and put them by his side. This was the time. I could get up now and run for it.

As fast as I could possibly got up, I kicked him in the face and ran for it. Clearly I didn't kick him hard enough as he caught up to me and pinned me onto the ground within 5 seconds of running.

"You little bitch! You're paying for this. No more nice guy."

He took a rope from his bag and tied my hands behind my back and did the same with my feet. He then took some tape and secured the cloth in my mouth. I was pretty sure it was an attempt to gag me.

"You know what? Lets finish this somewhere else."

He picked me up from underneath him to throw me back onto the ground. Head first. It was hard to keep conscious. My head was spinning around and around. Eventually, my world turned black once again.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up, I was in a single bed comfortably tucked in. I tried to get up into a sitting position but my hands were tied to the top of the bed and it hurt too much anyways. It was only safe to assume that he had kicked me several times around the stomach area because it hurt way to much to be just a simple bruise.

I looked around and took in my surroundings. It looked like an old attic of some sort. The roof was only just high enough for me to stand up. All in all, it was a pretty cramped attic with one window by the bed.

"Knock knock Arizona"

A strange figure came from the other side of the door holding a tray with breakfast on it.

He wore a mask which covered the top half of his face, down to his nose.

"I brought you some breakfast Arizona. You'll be safe here, with me"

"I want to go home, please"

"Sorry babe, but it's for your own safety. You'll be staying in my attic for the time being. Now eat your food"

On the tray, there were 2 eggs and a couple pieces of toast with orange juice. I looked away from him and stared outside the window.

"Fine. You don't want my food? You don't get any."

He threw the tray at the wall and walked out of the room, locking the door behind him.

What was I supposed to do anyways? My hands were tied up together so it's not like I could actually eat the food in front of me.

Moments later, he came back up with a couple of tools in his hands and a strange, lumpy bag.

"Alright Arizona" he untied my hands and let me sit up.

The pain of my arm hurt so badly that I started sobbing incontrollably.

"Don't cry Arizona, I've barely started on you."

I sat up on the bed and waited for his next move. I eyed him constantly and never let my eyes off of him.

He pulled out a sling from his bag and put it around my arm which he broke last night.

"Better?" He smiled at me hoping for some kind of audio response but I just nodded back at him

He took all of his tools and put them down in front of him.

He took a sharp small knife from infront of him and pressed it down onto my arm which wasn't broken.

"See this Arizona? It's going to cut you up if you don't listen. Understand?"

I nodded and stayed as still as possible, trying not to let my fear show.

"Great. Lets get you started shall we?"

He helped me out of the bed and picked out a dress that I was supposed to wear the time I was held captive. It was a black mini dress which was strapless and barely covered up anything. If I bend down, I'd be flashing.

"Go put this on." He threw the dress and me and waited outside of my room.

"Knock when you're done or else in 5 minutes I'm coming in."

I got changed into it as fast as I could and dumped my clothes onto the bed.

Walking over to the door, I over heard him talking to someone else

"What are you going to do with her?" a strange voice asked

"I don't know yet. All I know is that I'm going to have fun with her."

I put my hand on the door and knocked to signal I was done. He opened the door and walked aorund me a couple of times to check me out.

"Not bad, not bad at all. If only you didn't have all those bruises on you, I'd say you look good infact."

He showed me out of the room and led me downstairs. It was a mess where he lived in. The plates were never washed, they just piled up in the kitchen. There was broken glass all over the floor and well, you couldn't even see the floor. Everything was just shoved onto the floor so you barely had any space to walk around.

"See this Arizona?"

"Y-yes"

"Your going to clean this all up."

I was horrified. Even if you payed someone to clean this up, no one would offer to. It was a mess.

"No"

"What? You have no choice, Arizona. You will clean this up" his voice had begun to fill with rage

"No. I will not"

He stabbed his knife at my back and dragged it down slowly then towards the right side of my back.

I started whining and took a step forward automatically.

Blood came running down my back as he had cut my back up with one single motion.

"Ouch" I let a stray tear come out.

"Clean."

I did as I was told without any further hestitation. As I was cleaning, I could feel my blood running down my back and eventually dripping down onto the floor. I looked towards his eyes as he stared back at mine.

"Clean, Arizona"

Slowly, I picked up the things off of his floor and put them back where I thought they would go. Pillows back up on the couch and the trash in the bin. Eventually, I got to an object like no other. It was like some sort of bomb shaped piece of metal. Silver and shiny. He turned around and looked at me

"NO! Give that back you naughty girl!"

He snatched the object away from me and pushed me onto floor forcing me to lie down on my back

I let out an agonizing cry as she shoved me down onto the ground.

"This" He held out the bomb looking object and shoved it in my face "This is not for you to touch. Got it?"

With a one smooth action, he grabed his knife and jabbed it at my thigh. I couldn't help but yell out in pain. Tears were pouring out of my eyes as he let go of the knife, which was still stuck inside of me.

"Please stop. P-Please" It barely came out as a whisper.

His stroked his hand up and down my thigh almost as if he was my Callie.

"You have such beautiful skin, Arizona. We don't want to ruin that do we?"

He put his hand against the knife in my thigh and draged it downwards.

"Please stop!" I yelled as I cried uncontrolably. The pain was unbearable. It was like having a lion rip you up into pieces.

"Please" I whispered quietly.

After what felt like hours, he stopped toying with me and pulled the knife out of my thigh. I took a quick look at it to find that it was covered completely in blood.

"Ow" I managed to say in just under a whisper.

"I know it hurts babe, lets get you cleaned up okay? You just stay here. I'll be back in a moment." He got up and walked away with both hands full. One having the metal bomb like object and the other with a bloody knife.

He had left me lying on his filthy floors. I had cried so much these past 24 hours that I felt that I had almost run dry of tears.

He left me screaming out in pain. There was a pillow not too far away from me. With my better arm, I desperately tried to grab it. At long last I had finally got it. I sighed in relief as I hugged it tightly.

"Okay Arizona, you can do this" I whispered

I sat myself up against the couch and put the pillow against my thigh. Although it wasn't gauze, it had helped and made the pain subside slightly. Relief filled my veins when I had the pillow on top of my thigh.

When he came back, he dropped all of his things as I watched his face turn red.

"You son of a bitch! How could you use my pillow and my couch without permission! You sat up when I told you to lie down!"

He stormed out of the room and moments later came back in with a large piece of cloth and some tape.

"Alright Arizona. I tried being nice to you and it turns out I'm not a nice guy. The world isn't perfect and neither am I."

He crouched down in front of me set down the tape.

"Open your mouth, Arizona."

That relief suddenly all turned into fear. It was fear who had not let me open my mouth in the first place.

"Arizona, open." He remain calm and steady.

I waited and again, nothing had happened. My mouth just wouldn't open.

"For gods sake Arizona! I didn't think I would have to end up beating you!"

Still holding the piece of cloth in one hand, he stood up and waited for a little while.

"Sorry Arizona, but this is for your own good."

He took a couple of steps back and ran towards me. I could feel a sharp pain at my stomach and another at my sides.

I could hardly feel my self breathing. My breathing had gone heavier and it was a problem trying to catch my breath.

He forced my mouth open with his hand and shoved the cloth into my mouth. It was too big for all of it to fit in my mouth, I almost threw up at his boots. Finally, he grabbed the tape and sealed my mouth shut.

"Lets go."

He took me by my broken arm and dragged me back up to the attic as I yelled out in agonising pain. Even the gag couldn't block this one out. It may have been muffled but it was still loud and clear enough for the neighbours to hear.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Teddy! Wait up!" Callie yelled as she sipped her coffee

"Hey Callie" Teddy said as she looked at her. Something was very off about Callie this fine morning. It was actually sunny today, in Seattle. I would've thought someone like Callie would love days like these.

"Oh dear god. Callie what's wrong?"

"Have you seen Arizona lately? She didn't come home last night even though she promised she would. You know, since it was date night and all. Anyways, she didn't come home and she didnt leave anything on my phone. Have you seen her lately?"

"Actually, I haven't seen her since before you know, that guy bet her up? Why? Have you two been fighting or something?" I almost tripped down the stairs while I was talking to Callie. Not enough sleep makes people do that sometimes.

"No no no no no. We most certainly have not been fighting. Heck, I was by her side most of the day yesterday when Bailey paged me in to examine her yesterday... Bailey! She may know where Arizona is! Catch you later Teddy. Oh, and let me know if you find Arizona okay?"

As soon as she ran off I checked my phone to see if Arizona had bothered to left me any messages. 0. Zilch. Nothing. Well, I have known Arizona since the minute I got to this hospital. There was no way that she would leave without a trace so I txted her in hopes that she would see and reply:

_Hey Arizona, Where r u? U've got Callie worrying sick about you and ur getting me pretty worried too. Txt me back when you see this. I hope your safe._

_-Teddy._

"Bailey! Bailey!" I yelled it out just loud enough for her to hear me

She stopped and turned around

"What do you want Torres?" and started walking again

"Arizona didn't come home last night, she didnt leave me a text and she won't reply to mine. Do you know where she is?"

She stopped walking, turned around and looked me straight in the eye.

"Look, do I look like a psychic to you?"

"No"

"Do I look like I know everything?"

"No"

"Then I'm the wrong person to ask"

"Sorry Bailey, I just thought that maybe you might know, since you were the last one with her"

"No, I'm sorry Torres. I just have somewhere to be right now. I haven't seen her since yesterday. Are you sure that she didn't come home last night? Maybe she slept in a on call room and had some sort of emergency surgery. Go check every room in this hospital when you have some free time. Sorry I couldn't have been more of a help to you" She walked off in her direction, trying to get to her patient or whoever she needed to see.

"Thanks anyways" I mumbled to myself. It wasn't like she could hear it or anything.

_Come on Arizona. Where are you? You can't just leave me like that. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys this is my very first fan fic, and I'm stoked that so many of you like it! Also, sorry for the spelling mistakes, will try and fix as many as possible.**

** CaseyJr, I will try to make longer chapters, no promises! :) Keep the reviews coming! :D Enjoy **

* * *

Where are you Arizona? Is it possible that you just got up and walked away from it all?

I had a hip replacement surgery with Kepner at 10:30 today. I looked at my watch. 9:45am. Perfect, gives me enough time to search around the hospital for that perky blonde.

-ding-

I walked into the elevator and pressed a button which would lead me to the PEDS floor. If she's not there I don't know where else she'd be.

_Zona? Where are u? Hope you're okay. Txt me back please? I'm worried._

_ -C_

-ding-

I got out of the elevator and headed straight to the nurses office and asked one of the nurses if they had seen Arizona.

"Sorry Dr. Torres, I haven't seen her since yesterday when we were in Darren's room"

"Thanks anyways, Dianne"

I peeked through every door on the floor, the on-call rooms, patient rooms, supply rooms, everywhere!

Come on Arizona, where are you?

10:15am and not a perky blonde in sight!

"Callie,"

I turned around almost too quickly and lost balance.

"Callie? Are you alright?"

Mark gave me a helping hand and got me back up on my feet

"Yeah I'm Fine. No. Actually I'm not. Please PLEASE tell me you know where Arizona is?"

"Sorry no, last time I saw her was in the elevator before she rushed out to her surgery. Did she not come home last night?"

"She didn't and it was our special night last night."

Mark gave me a don't-worry-nothing-will-happen-to-her look

"It's okay Callie. Everything will be fine! She's probably in the hospital right now."

"I suppose you're right. Thanks Mark, I've gotta go, got a surgery with Kepner. Later"

Swiftly, I walked away from him and walked towards the OR and tried calling Arizona.

* * *

Great. Tied up on the bed like a hog again! why couldn't he just let me go? Underneath the bed, I could hear my phone vibrating, hoping that it was Callie. Maybe she's been worried sick about me and she'll come find me! Yeah! except that I don't know where I am, am I still in Seattle? Gotta keep that faith..

"Knock Knock" a low voice said

Well it's not like he can't come in at any time, so what was the point in knocking?

The same man who stabbed me earlier walked in with a harness in one hand and rope in the other. legs first, he untied me and sat me up against the bed.

He actually seemed decent for once!

"You know, you don't have to keep wearing that mask anymore. I already know who you are, Mr. Hunter"

He stopped what he was doing and looked at me, surprised that I knew who he was.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out. Your voice and your build. It's not easy to forget"

He gave me a stern look and carried on. When he untied all my limbs, he got me to stand up. He then put the harness over me and tied the rope on to it.

"Get down on four limbs" He ordered

I did as he told and got down. He led me out of the room on the rope which was meant to be a leash I guess. Climbing down the stairs was the worst of it. The floors in the attic were made of wood and so were the stairs leading down to the filthy carpet floors in the living room.

Each step down the stairs took more effort than I thought. He kept tugging on the rope making me hurry down. When I got down to the last step I looked around to see it was the same old living room he had me clean hours earlier. Except this time he had company

"And as I promised, my very own bitch! literally!"

The whole room filled with laughter. They were pointing at me and laughing! I wanted to get up and run away but he only pushed me down further. He was diminishing me slowly, hour by hour.

There were 2 men on the couch and 1 on the floor.

"Can we go up to it, Karl?" One of them said. Apparently Mr. Hunter's first name was Karl.

"Don't get too close, Tristan. It might bite!" said another, still laughing and pointing.

"Oh don't worry, she'll behave. Won't you?"

He tugged on the rope and held me tightly against my will. The harness was wrapped around my torso so when he tugged on the rope it made it hard to breathe.

Tristan came closer to me and kneeled down in front of me and tipped my head up.

"She looks good. Great in fact if it wasn't for the bruises and her death stare."

He let go of my head and it went back down, hanging in shame.

Tristan then got up and went around me, inspecting me almost. He stopped at my back side and slapped me on my butt and kneeled down again. He rubbed his body against mine, hands on my sides where they were still tender from the kicking. He then grabbed my breasts and played with them. I let out a small gasp, taken by surprise.

"Good." He said.

He lowered his hands further down, meeting my thighs. He stroked the insides of them. His hands were cold and rough, not pleasant in any way.

"You like that whore? I bet you do"

The other 2 men got up from the couch and held me down. One had my hands and the other my legs.

Tristan took his hands off of me and let the other two men take me down to the basement.

"Karl, if you don't mind, we'd like to test out your little friend here"

"No no not at all, she's all yours"

I was still on my hands and feet while they took me down to the basement. Tristan and Karl followed closely behind.

The basement was a nightmare. It had every single tool that you needed to do what I think they are going to do with me. The walls were cold and dull, hanging on them were axes, whips, knives, all kinds of things. There was even a medieval device hanging up on the wall. In the middle of the room there was an experiment table. There were cuffs on either side of the table most likely to hold my hands down and the same at the bottom of the table.

The worst thing was, I wasn't alone.

In one corner of the room was a small cage, holding another woman captive. The cage was barely big enough to let her stand in it. She was in an awkward position half sitting, half standing. She had bruises all over her body and scars across her twig like legs. She was completely naked.

I felt a tug on the rope

"Lets go. Up on the table"

I unwillingly went with him as I didn't have the energy to fight anymore. He had taken almost everything away from me, the only thing he hasn't taken was my Calliope. She was the only one getting me through this.

Up on the table, they took the harness off me and tied me to the wooden table. The table was stained red, most likely blood from the girl in the corner. I looked over at her and her eyes met mine. They were full of sadness. They were dull, almost lifeless.

"Split the table" Tristan ordered.

One man went over to the controls and did as he was told

The table went in all directions. In the end it turns out that the table splits up so that each limb would be spread wide open, as far as your body could possible let you.

Tristan walked towards me

"Lets see what we have here"

He pulled up a chair in between my legs and stroked the inside of my thigh gently

"Please stop" I whispered quietly.

"Hey can someone put a bag over her head?" Karl said, completely ignoring me.

The other man grabbed a black mask from the side benches and put it over my head. It was so heavy that it became hard to breathe.

Slowly, Tristan moved up my leg, revealing what was under the dress.

He put two fingers inside me, and slowly pulled them back out repeating this process numerous times, each time going faster and faster.

"Please, please stop!" I begged, not like they could hear me. The bag was so heavy in material that it probably came out as a muffled cry. I shifted from left to right, trying to be as difficult as I could, stalling what they were trying to do.

One of the men came to my right side and held a cold sharp blade to my arm

"Shut up or you'll get it" he hissed.

Tristan unzipped his pants and climbed on top of me, almost crushing my ribs.

"Trust me, sluts like you will definitely enjoy this. I do not disappoint" He whispered into my ear

I closed my eyes as tears came streaming down my face, wishing this was a dream.

He put himself in me once again, thrusting and pulling back, repeating this violent step over and over.

"Please.."

* * *

"Thanks everyone, lets hope she gets a speedy recovery" I said to the whole OR staff.

"Hey Callie, thanks for letting me scrub in. You were right, I really needed this"

"Anytime April. By any chance have you seen Arizona lately?"

I started to scrub out

"Um, last time I saw her was probably a while ago so no sorry, I haven't. Why do you ask?"

"She didn't come home last night, that's all"

"Oh. Well I'm sure she's around here somewhere. I'll keep an eye out for you"

"Thanks"

2pm.

It's been a good 24 hours since I last saw my wife. Is it safe to say that she's missing?


End file.
